


greater heights

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Height Differences, M/M, Multi, Size Difference, Size Kink, luke is the tallest and he loves himself for it, michael pretends to be more annoyed than he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is the tallest and he's never going to let anyone forget it. He teases Michael a lot about it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	greater heights

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest thing i've ever written but i had to get it out of my system bc LUKE IS TALLER THAN MICHAEL BUT YOUNGER THAN MICHAEL DAMMIT.

"Shut _up_ , God," Michael whines as Luke pulls the older boy into a hug.

"Sure thing, shorty,"

"Jesus Christ." Michael groans, shoving Luke away from him.

"This is the worst idea I've ever had," Ashton sighs, running a hand through his hair. He should've known it wouldn't be wise to measure their heights to find out once and for all who the tallest band member is and _how tall they actually are_ , something they've been wondering since they hit their growth spurts and found themselves looking down to see everyone.

Luke had 'won', hitting 6'4, while both Ashton and Calum turned out to be 6'2, and Michael 6'3.

Luke was the tallest and wasn't ever going to let anybody forget it.

"Now that we know who the boss is, there's gonna be some changes around here," Luke declares, hands on his hips. "Firstly, Calum, as the band dwarf, go order a pizza." Luke pauses. "With pineapple."

"That's fuckin' gross, we are never ordering that. And just because you're vertically gifted doesn't mean you're the alpha." Ashton pouts.

Luke sighs. "So childish. When you're my height, you'll understa- _oof_ ," his speech is cut off by a pain-filled groan as Michael body-slams him to the floor.

"Ascend as high as you want, Hemmings, I can still take you." he smirks, sitting on top of the younger boy

"You're just so small and cute,"

Luke grins, pinching Michael's cheek. Michael grits his teeth as a blush spreads out over his cheek and Luke cooes "awww".

"You shut your fuck," Michael hisses.

Ashton giggles quietly as he and Calum watch the two boys.

"Teach me a lesson, Oompa Loompa." Luke grins.

Calum grabs Michael by the waist and pulls him off of Luke before he can cause any real damage.

"That's it!" Michael declares. "I'm kicking you out of the band,"

Luke sighs, trying to stifle his laughter, and gets up. "Sorry Mikey," he says, trying to catch Michael's eye. Michael stares indignantly at the wall behind Luke.

"C'mon, look at me. Wait, let me get you a stepladder- Okay, okay, don't kill me," Luke giggles as Michael's fists clench. He knows Michael wouldn't actually hurt him, but he also knew Michael had it in him to replace every pair of black skinny jeans Luke has with blue bell-bottoms, which would kill him more.

"Fuck you," Michael grumbles, folding his arms.

Luke sidles up to him slowly, watching to see if Michael's going to push him away, but he doesn't so Luke wraps his arms tightly around the older but smaller boy.

"M'sorry, really." Luke whispers again, just for Michael this time, so Ashton and Calum look away, pretending they haven't been watching this whole time.

"You better be." Michael replies, voice softer now. Luke seems to have calming properties. It;s not that he minds Luke's height. Quite the opposite, actually. It's more than a little hot, the fact that when they're... together, Luke seems so much bigger than him, so much stronger-

"I think it's cute, that you're... you know,"

Michael snickers. "It's not a _slur_ , Luke. You can say that I'm shorter than you. But I'm not _short_ , damn it."

Luke grins. "What else isn't short?" he deadpans, a smile in his voice.

Michael groans, smacking his arm. "We were having a _moment_ ,"

"We can have moments without clothes on." Luke deduces.

Michael pauses, pulling away from Luke suddenly.

"I wonder who's bigger. Like, in that sense."

Calum looks up, looking between the three boys.

Ashton sighs. "I'll get a ruler." he says, walking out of the room.

"The biggest one you can find," Michael shouts after him.


End file.
